


ART: Handfast of Discontent (Bella/Tom, Others)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Bella's Handfasting is far from a happy occasion. Lucius and Narcissa's joy at their coming child is replaced with foreboding, and even the loyal Rodolphus can only muster resignation at being so easily replaced.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted late 2013. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Handfast of Discontent (Bella/Tom, Others)

[Handfast of Discontent 3D](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Handfast-of-Discontent-Bella-Tom-Others-3D-418958344) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
